Love of Doom
by EliBubble
Summary: When the new girl attends to class, Dib is starting to act weird. To Zim, this will come to be both a 'blessing' and a 'curse' so to speak. Why is the world so complicated?


**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me guys... I know this one is a bit short but I'm planning to continue this story, bear with me. And excuse me if there's any spelling mistakes. English is not my native language, and I didn't run a spellcheck. With no further ado, let's read! I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they all belong to their rightful owner.**

* * *

><p>"Okay class. I'd like to introduce our newest, yet imbecile student as all of you, Sarah" said Ms. Bitters as the group of students eyes were focused on the new kid in front of them. Well, Zim didn't, of course. "And Sarah, if you have something to say, then say it. Because from now on I don't want to hear ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!" said Ms. Bitters angrily. The new girl ignored the statement while she met inquired kids eyes.<p>

"Hi! My name is Sarah and I'm looking forward of being your newest classmate!". The tune of her voice was so bubbly and happy that no one could not noticed her. She had long, curly brown hair with one ribbon attached on the left side of her head to keep it away from her beautiful, big blue eyes. She wore a white scarf around her neck and a red dress that reached down slightly over her knees. And to finish it, she had this cutest smile ever to be seen. The class was stunned. Then at the next moment, bored.

Zim couldn't care less about this new girl. They were all the same, those filthy earthlings. He was more concerned about getting rid of Dib with his new (yet stupid) plan! Yes, it was perfect! The stupid earth-monkey didn't know that he had planted vicious termites around his bed. This will cause them to eat it up, so Dib wouldn't have anywhere to sleep, so he would be so tired he wouldn't have enough strength to stop the ALMIGHTY ZIM! He could take over the EARTH without any hindrance! It was BRILLIANT! Yes, INGENIOUS even! He couldn't help but to smile over his brand new plan. So he walked over to Dib to taunt him, as usual.

"Hello, Dib-thing." said the alien with a smirk.

No response.

_What the...?_ "AHEM! Dib!"

No response.

"How dare you ignore ME, the almighty ZIM?!"

No response.

Something was definitely wrong. This wasn't like Dib at all. He would normally react and say something repellent, Dib-like. But he wasn't Dib right now and that annoyed Zim.

"HEY! Are you listening?!"

"...Huh?" was the reply. Dib's eyes were focused on something else and he wasn't really present. What could be so important as to let him ignore Zim? Zim looked at the same direction as Dib.

It was Sarah.

Zim was confused. Why would Dib care for such a human-filth? They haven't met, have they? The aliens eyes moved over to focus on the Dib-thing to examine for reasons why his eyes were so glued on this new girl. Let's see...

Well, firstly, Dib had this non-present sense over him. It was like... he was in trance or someplace else. Secondly, his ugly face was covered in a fade red color, at least his cheeks. What is this weird phenomenon?

Lastly, uh... lastly, Zim took Dib's hand. Yes there is nothing wrong with that! He's just going to inspect it, get over it.

Let's see...

_...ow. OW. OW! OUCH!_ "AAAAAARGGH! It BUUUURNS!" Zim screamed. Nowadays the class didn't really react when Zim started scream like this 'cuz, this is like a normal day for them.

_I got burnt?!_ Why? Was this because of... WATER?!

_Oh,_ _right._ Zim forgot that human bodies mostly consist of water. Nothing weird about that.

Wait, it is weird! Why does Dib leak water like this? Finding himself with no answers, Zim headed home to find more luck there.

* * *

><p>"COMPUTER! Explain what all these human symptoms point at! Tell me! TELL ME!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah." The computer had gotten used to Zims constant yelling so it just rolled with it. "Processing..."

"Look what I found!" The little robot came in with a dirty stuffed animal. "It's PIGGY!"

"GIR! I don't have time for your stupidness! Just leave me be!" Zim yelled, annoyed.

"I think he likes you!" said Gir while shoving the stuffed pig up Zims face.

"That's IT! This time I'll for real dismount your stupid, useless body of junk and throw it all down the toilet and-"

"Process complete."

The aliens eyes directly focused on the computer screen. As well did Gir's.

_What... the...?_ "Dib is..."

...

...

...

"...in _love?_"

Both Zim and Gir stayed silent. Well, until Gir said, with a big, stupid smile:

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"The HECK should I know! I'm not a human!"

But Zim wondered over the same question, because he genuinely did not know. He had heard it before though, when that traitor Tak came to earth during a day called Valentine's Day. Ugh! It's was so disgusting! All those hearts and pink cards and chocolate, it was just too much!

But what is love, really? He couldn't help but wonder.

"COMPUTER! What is love?! Tell me now! NOW!"

"Jeez... Calm down. Well, according to Google, it's a song made by Haddaway. Should I play it?"

"Fine!" Zim yelled and waited patiently. And...

_~What is Love? Baby, don't hurt meee... Don't hurt meee... No moreee~_

_*Antenna twitch*_

"GAAAAHHH! TURN IT OFF! IT'S HORRIBLE!"

Although Zim laid on the floor covering his antennas, he could still hear the little robot sing along.

"DON'T HURT MEEE! NO MOOOOOOREEEEE! YEEEHOOOO!"

"GIR! SHUT UP!"

For some reason a disco ball came out of nowhere and making it look like a real party. This didn't help Gir to stop dancing.

"YEAH! PAAARTYY!"

But then Zim turned off the music and Gir stopped immediately, obeying his master.

"But I liked that song... *sob*" Big tears started welling up in his big monitoring eyes.

"Yeah I don't care. Computer. Search again, and this time, try to find a relevant answer. Okay?!"

"Ok." The computer started searching for a real answer this time.

"And don't cheat!"

"Whatever. Ok, love is a feeling you feel toward another person. Some say it's like hunger and thirst, a need. Others say that it's a passionate commitment that we nuture and develop. Then further-"

"I SEE! So Dib is a slave to human desires and has no self respect or control to keep a distance to it? HAH! PATHETIC!"

"...Yes, if you would let me finish; people that have this feeling 'love' for another person can go through almost anything for that person. Don't question it, that's just how it works. Now if you look at this point-"

"So Dib is not only a slave for himself, but also for his 'love interest' Sarah? Why?! WHY?! Why is she taking MY slaves from ME?!"

"Please, just... shut up for a second. *sigh* Whatever, I just wanted to point out that Dib will probably not notice what's happening around him because love have the effect that life around doesn't really matter unless the love interest is in center..."

Zim waited patiently...

"Umm... I'm done." said the computer.

Zim looked away angrily (with a little tear in his eye).

"*sigh* I'm sorry for shouting at you." said the computer relucantly.

"I GOT IT!" Zim suddenly shouted, totally ignoring the computer's apologize. "If DIb is so focused on Sarah and not noticing his surroundings, then this is a perfect opportunity to take over the world! Yes BRILLIANT!"

Zim started planning on a plan to take over the world. Now that he had no hindrance to take into the equation, anything was possible. Yes, a whole new world has shown it's beautiful grace... *tear runs down on face*

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for coming this far! Even if you scrolled down to these last lines I'm thankful! Reviews are welcome, but have it fresh in mind that this is my first fanfic, so... yeah. See you later!**


End file.
